


Wrapped round his Finger

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Axii, Consent chat with improper use of Axii, Cuddling, Dom Eskel, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Jaskier has trouble with patience, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spit As Lube, cum as lube, light aftercare, soft dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Jaskier has been asking Eskel and Geralt to totally take control of him and use Axii. After laying down some rules, Jaskier get's his head emptied.___________Part of my Tumblr explicit consent monster/magic series.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170





	Wrapped round his Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Electricrituals:  
> I would very much like if you please wrote some axii goodness where Jask wants nothing more than for Geralt or Eskel (or both?) to control him in the bedroom. With maybe a dash of "how could he possibly trust me this much?" And a ton of very explicit consent.

Eskel was sat reading on a large chair in Geralt’s room. Geralt on the floor in front of him, Jaskier on his lap. Whenever they did this, it was always in Geralt’s room, that’s where Geralt felt most comfortable, and no one else had a preference. Geralt sat perfectly still, his eyes blindfolded, enjoying having his hair played with by Eskel in between page turning. Enjoying the stillness. Jaskier, however, as per usual, found it difficult to sit still. He wriggled in the witcher’s lap, sighing every so often, rubbing his nose into Eskel’s neck. 

“How long left?” 

Jaskier huffed, unable to get comfortable. 

“Until you learn how to sit nice.” 

He was unphased, not even looking up from the page. 

“Eskel, I demand attent-” 

Eskel lifted his head, not changing his tone but his eyes said all that his volume didn’t. 

“You don’t demand anything. Sit,” 

He paused. 

“nice.” 

Jaskier put his head back onto Eskel’s shoulder, apologising. He sat for all of one minute before he was fidgeting again. 

“It’s not fair.” 

“What’s not fair, cub?” 

“Geralt can only sit that long because of axii.” 

Geralt growled, the first noise he’d made in over an hour. 

“We’ve been over this, bard. It works differently for us.” 

Eskel hushed him, running his fingers through his hair with a bit more pressure. Geralt started to purr and rubbed his face into the inside of Eskel’s thigh before calming down again. 

“He’s right. Geralt has a lot more experience with it than you do, and it’s not as strong for us. We want to keep you safe.” 

He closed the book, putting it on a small table next to the chair, giving up on the possibility that Jaskier might have a moment of stillness. Another day, maybe. 

As much as Eskel had control in this relationship between the three of them, Jaskier only had to pout and seemed to get his own way. Axii was a well-trodden subject and Eskel hadn’t budged yet. 

“I don’t understand what you’re worried about. I’ve been with you both for three winters now, and known Geralt much longer. You know I wouldn’t lie to you. It’s clear that I want this.” 

Eskel took Geralt’s blindfold, then stopped casting the sign so that his senses would slowly come back. Geralt blinked hard getting used to the light in the room. He stood up, put his fingers under Jaskier’s chin, smiled, then simply said; 

“No.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was a few months before the conversation came up again. All three of them in Geralt’s large bed. Jaskier’s back arched and legs spread with an already undressed Geralt in between them, towering over him, leaving marks on his skin where clothes had just been. 

“Es... Eskel...” 

Jaskier panted, looking towards the dark-haired man lying beside them. Running his fingers over the bard's cheek as he whimpered. 

“That’s it, it doesn’t matter who’s on top of you, does it? It’s my name that dances on those pretty lips, isn’t it, cub?” 

Jaskier squeezed his eyes shut, almost crying with need as Geralt bit down on his hip bone. 

“Uh-huh... Yes... Eskel...” 

“Shhhh, calm down Jaskier, we have all night.” 

Jaskier rolled his eyes back, putting his fingers into Geralt’s hair trying to hold him still. 

“I’m not... I can’t. It’s too much. I- I- Geralt, Eskel, please. I need-” 

Jaskier babbled, his cock leaking profoundly onto his stomach as he bucked up into nothing. Eskel ran his finger along the mess he’d made, before lifting it up to Geralt’s waiting mouth. He didn’t take his eyes off of the other witcher as he spoke. 

“What do you need, Jask.” 

Jaskier sat up onto his elbows, his breath evening out. 

“Please, I beg of you, clear my mind. Help me stop thinking. I want to go where Geralt goes."

He stuttered to get out the rest of the sentence.

"I want to get lost, I don’t want to think of anything other than what you need of me. I want you to tell me what I need. I’m ready. I swear.” 

Eskel stayed quiet for longer than he normally does this time. He licked his lips as the tone turned serious. 

“Sit up for me.” 

Jaskier pushed himself up, not breaking eye contact. 

“If we’re going to try this, there has to be some rules.” 

Jaskier’s face lit up with excitement. 

“Geralt won't go under with you, he can be a second pair of eyes making sure you’re okay. If I think at any point I need your consent for anything, I’ll stop the sign. You won't be asked to do anything we don’t normally do, less if anything, just while we’re trying this out. I might ask you multiple times if things are okay and I need a full answer, if I don’t get one, we stop, alright?” 

Jaskier’s eyes were wide, he bounced into Eskel’s lap, saying thank you over and over again. 

“Geralt, how do you feel about this, do you want to do it?” 

Geralt tilted his head, shaking his head slightly laughing at Jaskier’s glee. 

“He’s got you wrapped around his little finger. You’re a spoiled brat, Jask.” 

“Hey! I waited... semi patiently thank you very much.” 

Jaskier stuck his tongue out at Geralt in mock annoyance and Geralt caught it between his thumb and index finger. 

“I haven’t said yes yet.” 

Eskel put his hand on the back of Geralt’s neck, scruffing him, making his body go instantly weak, letting Jaskier’s tongue go. 

“Yes...” 

He breathlessly answered, immediately nuzzling against Eskel's chest. 

Eskel made him repeat his answer with a bit more coherence before proceeding. 

He lifted his fingers in front of Jaskier’s face, making the bard’s cock pulse at just the thought of what was going to happen. Geralt watched on as Jaskier’s eyes glazed over. 

“Cub, you’ll tell me the truth when I ask you how you’re feeling, okay?” 

Jaskier swayed, his eyelids slowly blinking and his jaw unable to close. 

“Y... yes.” 

“Good boy.” 

Eskel could hear Geralt’s breath stutter beside him. 

“You don’t have to think about anything anymore, just us. We’ll look after you. Come here.” 

Eskel sat with his back against the headboard and brought Jaskier back with him to lie against his broad, bare chest. As Jaskier gently relaxed against the witcher, Eskel could see him very slightly run his tongue along his bottom lip. Eskel brought two of his fingers up to rest them on his tongue. 

“Do you want to keep your mouth busy, for me? Just focus on my fingers and let Geralt take care of everything else.” 

Jaskier’s mouth surrounded him, sucking on his fingers with exact rhythm. Geralt looked at Eskel before moving back in between the bard’s legs. He kissed up Jaskier’s inner thigh, nosing his legs apart which went easily. Eskel used his other hand to hold Jaskier’s cock, then rubbed it across Geralt’s face, spreading pre-cum over his lips and cheeks. Geralt stayed still, his mouth wide and his tongue out, letting Eskel control the situation. 

“Do you want Geralt to make you feel good, Jask?” 

Jaskier nodded, still sucking on the fingers in his mouth. 

“Mmmphmmm.” 

Geralt took him into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. Jaskier arched his back, craving the attention. 

Eskel brought his hand up to the poet's neck, lightly stroking his adam's apple as he swallowed around his fingers.. 

“Well done, you’re being much more patient now aren’t you?” 

The praise that Jaskier was getting was making Geralt suck harder, muffled moans making the smaller man squirm. When Jaskier’s whines got higher, closer together, Eskel interrupted. 

“Look at me, cub, you okay?” 

“... Yes” 

“You won’t cum until I tell you, alright?” 

“Thank you... Eskel... You... know what I need.” 

Geralt was lightly licking the tip of Jaskier’s cock, making eye contact with the larger Witcher. 

“Can I... Esk... Can I fuck him now? I haven’t touched myself; I’ve been good.” 

He looked down at the whimpering mess in his arms, still slightly writhing even with axii. 

“No,” 

He looked back up at Geralt, smiling. 

“Not tonight. You can press yourself up against him, but you can’t fuck him.” 

Jaskier rubbed his face against Eskel’s chest, knowing he was being denied but not totally conscious of it. Only really processing the “no” part. Eskel held him gently by the throat, pushing his fingers down on his tongue a bit more, whispering “I know” into his ear. 

Geralt moved up slightly, when Eskel stopped him. He took his spit covered fingers out of Jaskier’s mouth, and brought them down to his hole, circling him a few times, then Gestured to Geralt to continue. He almost fell over when he made contact, the combination of his own cum and Jaskier’s spit making him gently press in. He gripped Jaskier’s waist to try and stay still. Jaskier groaned rolling his head from one side to the other, in utter empty bliss. Geralt started to rub himself on the opening in front of him, his body begging for more. He held himself as he moved in small circles, trying to get as much pleasure as possible as Jaskier pushed back down against him, as much as he could, his body reacting rather than his brain. At this point, Jaskier would normally be babbling, but all he could do was move his hips hoping something would come in contact with him, and any time he felt pressure his breath would hitch. 

“Esk... Where... Am I allowed to-” 

Eskel nosed Jaskier’s ear. 

“Use your hands, show Geralt where you want his cum.” 

It took a moment, which felt like minutes to Geralt. Lazily lifted his hand and started to draw patterns on his chest, while nodding. 

“Good boy. Geralt give him what he wants.” 

Geralt lifted himself up, moving his hand up to his shoulder in case his legs gave way, then painted Jaskier’s chest. His mouth wide trying desperately to make noise as his throat closed with pleasure, only letting a high-pitched breath come out. Eskel could see Geralt’s arms starting to shake, so he pulled the Witcher to lie by his side as he hazily faded in and out, much like Jaskier. 

Eskel lifted the bard up, gently turning him so that his legs were on either side of his hips. The cum now running down his chest since he was now sitting up. He took one last look at the axii drunk body in front of him, before breaking the sign. Jaskier panted immediately, his legs beginning to shake. Eskel held him still, running his hands through his hair. 

“Are you alright, Jask, talk to me, look at me.” 

He put a hand under his chin. 

“Yes, yes, a thousand, million, I, yes, I-” 

The babbling actually made Eskel feel a lot better. 

“Eskel, please, it feels too much, I need you, I need you, please?” 

Jaskier pleaded and begged to be filled feeling both under and over stimulated at the same time. A tear ran down his cheek as he looked to be taken care of. Eskel repeated over and over again, telling him how well he did, before he ran his finger’s over his chest, gathering enough cum to slide inside him. Jaskier put his hand underneath, searching, whining and needy. 

Eskel held his hips and slowly pushed in, both of them groaning at the sensation. Jaskier leaned forward, putting his head into the crook of the Witcher’s neck, and just took what he needed. He fucked himself dumb, feeling just as empty as when the sign was over him, not even able to lift his head. 

“Please, fill me up, I need to feel you, in my head and inside me. Please. Please. Show me I'm yours.” 

Eskel pulled Jaskier tight against him, giving Jaskier what he asked for. He filled him until his spend started to drip down onto the sheets underneath. Jaskier’s body went totally limp against his chest as his own cock started to spurt between their bodies. 

Eskel held him close drawing circles on his back, letting him calm down, staying inside him for a while longer before rolling him onto his back next to Geralt. 

Geralt moved his arm over Jaskier’s chest before remembering he was coated in cum, making them both dreamily giggle as he pulled his arm away. 

Eskel cleaned them both up, keeping them awake long enough to make sure they both felt okay before pulling blankets over them and getting in beside them. 

Jaskier rolled himself so that he was on top of Eskel’s chest, meaning Geralt could push himself further in against them both. 

“Spoiled, bard.” 

Geralt Whispered. 

“Totally spoiled.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Hailhailsatan


End file.
